1. Field of the Invention
The Invention described and claimed herein relates to equipment and procedures used in neck and jaw exercising and rehabilitation and in particular, to a device encompassing a method or methodology for configuring same.
2. Description of Related Art
According to a report entitled How to Prevent Back Pain, “Back pain is the most common medical problem in the U.S. It is mostly caused by muscle spasms and degeneration of the disks in the spine. If not taken seriously, back pain can become very disabling”. The report goes on to state, “back pain will affect most people at one time in their lives. Action can be taken to prevent back pain or postpone the degeneration of the spine and disks. Preventative measures include strengthening of the back and adopting good body techniques”. X-plain Patient Education HP120105 1995-20111 
Aside from improving elasticity, blood flow, reducing pain and strengthening the affected region, the importance of exercising the neck to maintain a youthful appearance as well as improve posture and health has been studied in great detail by academics and physicians alike. One such article appeared in the prestigious and widely respected Harvard Health Publications on Neck and Shoulder Pain (2012) in which it clearly states that “there is mounting scientific evidence that specific exercises (for the neck) has shown to break long cycles of neck pain”2. Further, according to an article published by the University of Maryland Division of Administrative Affairs, Department of Environmental Safety and referenced in an article which appeared on livestrong.com, “movement promotes toning, so tilting your head slowly from side to side or front to back will exercise all of the muscles of the lower face, jaw and neck, engaging the platysma muscle group and leading to a firmer jaw line” (Exercises To Improve Platysmal Muscle Banding—Livestrong.com (2011)).3 
While the concept of utilizing resistance training to tighten and tone a specific anatomical region is nothing new, the idea of implementing resistance training to improve the appearance and function of the neck and jaw has been illustrated in prior art with varying degrees of efficacy, safety and functionality. Due to the anatomical limitation to grasp, the neck is the most difficult group of muscles to effectively exercise. Unlike the biceps in the arms for example which you exercise by grasping a barbell or dumbbell with your hands, the face being circular with no effective means of attachment creates a problem when attempting to do resistance training of any kind. The only true means of grasping weighted resistance is by placing said weighted resistance attached to a mouth piece to be inserted in the user's mouth; however, this is extremely dangerous for a number of reasons. These include, soft pallet pain, dental implants, partial or full dentures and temporomandibular joint disorder (TMJD or TMD). Further according to an article published by Stanford University, “The human mouth is awash with bacteria” The report went on to say, “Researchers have now shown that more of these oral inhabitants exist than previously thought. Using a combination of old and new scientific methods to study a scraping of plaque from a healthy human mouth, the researchers found evidence of 37 unique bacteria that microbiologists had never before recorded”. (New Analysis Reveals Human Mouth Carries More Germs Than Expected; Kristtin Weidenbach; Ian Kroes, MD; 1999).4 
The next most logical method is to have the resistance coming up from under the chin as demonstrated in Miller (U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,646), however, as in the aforementioned scenario where the user bites down on the means of attachment, any device that is “spring-loaded” coming up from under the chin creates an equally dangerous scenario for the user. In Miller, utilizing an apparatus secured to the torso and placing a spring loaded mechanism (means of resistance) under the chin, the user standing erect would push down thus engaging the muscles of the neck and jaw. In addition to being cumbersome, this configuration raises a number of safety issues for the user. One likely scenario can occur when the chin wet with perspiration, becomes slippery causing the spring loaded pad to slip sending it upward striking the nose and causing injury. Additionally, because the subject is applying pressure by extending the jaw and chin from a standing or vertical position rather than supine as in the present application, the user does not benefit from a full ROM (range of motion). Medical professionals have long deferred to ROM to determine everything from patient flexibility to joint articulation.
According to an article published in the Chiropractor Neurology Research Brief, normal Cervical lordosis (cervical portion of the spine from the base C7 to the atlas or last vertebrae C1) if properly aligned, should maintain a “progressive 34 degrees and an ideal normal lordosis of 42 degrees”5. This bend reduces direct downward pressure on the disks reducing nerve impingement as well as deterioration of the disk themselves. In keeping with this physiological trait, when the subject is lying supine, the natural movement of the head as it rises and falls will follow this angle. This movement is referenced in FIGS. 4 and 5 of the present application illustrating the subject utilizing the current invention configured in the present application from the axonometric view following the aforementioned movement. This natural articulation differs from the applied principals expressed in Miller, as it allows the weight of the head to be displaced subtly as opposed to straight down. Additionally, from a physiological perspective, aside from best effectuating the desired musculature, standing erect as illustrated in Miller as opposed to supine can lead to nerve impingement associated with compressed discs. The idea of applying resistance while the user is supine as opposed to standing was addressed in Robinson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,027) in which, the author describes “a neck exerciser comprising a headband assembly with a plurality of releasable securing means of resistance located along the headband”. While from a kinesthetic perspective, this is a vast improvement over Miller, the weights in Robinson are interspersed and are not localized as in the present application. By centralizing the means of resistance and so transferring that localized resistance down a single point of transference as in the present invention, the result is a more isolated and significant contraction of the desired anterior musculature. In physics, a fulcrum is a lever consisting of a beam or rigid rod pivoted at a fixed hinge to lift a weighted object. For the purpose of defining the geometric points, the fixed hinge or Z-axis would be the anterior musculature of the neck. Referencing FIG. 3 of the present application, the X-axis would be comprised of (1) the padded cross member and (18) the weighted resistance which resides in (19) the secure receiver. The Y-axis is comprised of (2) the telescopic spine and (12) the padded chin support. As illustrated in FIG. 5 of the present application, as the head descends, the weight (18) secured just above the forehead (19) is transferred down the telescopic spine (2) to the chin (12) resulting in the contraction. The theory of transference with regard to the current application was tested using electromyography and implementing standard scientific method. The results were extrapolated to population statistics taking into account experimental error. Electromyography recording via grounded electrodes was accomplished utilizing the sternocleidomastoid muscles on either side as negative electrode references and clavicle electrode placement as positive reference points. The base of the neck posterior, inferior to the hyoid and foramen magnum, respectively, was used for ground electrode placement. The subject, a male, aged 31, lying supine commenced lifting and lowering his head simulating the same kinesthetic movement described and illustrated in the present application (FIGS. 4 and 5) with no device just the weight of his head. The electromyographical base was set at 5.4 millivolts with a maximal exertion of 14.2 millivolts representing the baseline. The subject was then fitted with a functional prototype fashioned consistent with the preferred embodiment of the current application with 3.5 pounds of weight located in the receiver and completing the aforementioned steps as illustrated in FIGS. 4 and 5 of the current application. The maximal exertion, muscle involvement rose to 42.3 volts, indicating significant sternocleidomastoid muscle exertion. Improvements were made in Kelley (U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,747) however, just as in prior art, the device described is used standing erect and does not allow for a full range of motion as in the present application. As previously addressed in Robinson, the argument for exercising the anterior musculature of the neck from a supine rather than standing position with regards to increased range of motion (ROM) and decreased downward compression on the cervical spine had been addressed. Further, as illustrated in Kelley, the use of elastic bands while providing a source of isotonic resistance does not provide the consistent isotonic resistance found in traditional weights as in the current application. Kelley further describes a “flexible yet rigid headband as well as a neck band that fit around the neck, a chin cup which fits around and under the chin . . . . The resistance bands for the head are permanently connected to the head band and the chin cup”. Referencing FIG. 2, the present invention is comprised of a rigid material with an adjustable spine (2) and adjustable chin brace (12) requiring only two adjustments to be universally adapted to either male or female, young or old users reducing the additional steps as in Kelley to achieve individual functionality. Further, the present application with the weight securely placed above the forehead removes the need to strap the device around the neck as in Kelley which can be both uncomfortable for the user as well as restrictive to the carotid artery. The carotid artery is an artery that supplies the head and neck with oxygenated blood; it divides in the neck to form the external and internal carotid arteries. By placing any restrictive apparatus whether rigid or flexible both adjectives which were used by Kelley to define the make-up of the device the results can be reduce blood flow and pose a danger to the wearer.